Decepción
by Daneshka Boticcelli
Summary: Y todos, movidos por la más profunda decepción, tomaron decisiones demasiado problematicas y riesgosas que luego darian un vuelco total a sus vidas. SN y NS KakaIru SaiGaara
1. Chapter 1

Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece bla bla bla XD

un fic nuevo yayyy! :D

* * *

><p><strong>Decepción<strong>

** I**

**Celadores Compulsivos**

La primera vez que Sasuke terminó con Naruto, fue cuando éste dejó que una chica le robara un beso. La segunda, fue cuando ambos recibieron una invitación a una fiesta la cual él de inmediato rechazó y a la cual Naruto no dudó en asistir. Movido más por los celos que por la sociedad, Sasuke fue a la fiesta y encontró a su pareja hablando cómodamente con un par de chicas demasiado cercanas para su gusto.

Finalmente, la tercera vez y con la misma razón que la cuarta, la quinta y todas las demás veces, Sasuke terminó con Naruto porque simplemente, éste llegaba tarde a sus citas, olvidaba las fechas importantes, comía ramen y otro montón de puras y totales tonterías.

— **Terminamos.**

— **¡¿Qué?...¡Sasuke, espera...! ¡ ¿Qué demonios te pasa, dattebayo?**

Porque Sasuke, realmente era un bastardo inseguro.

Por su parte, la primera y única vez que Naruto termino con Sasuke, fue cuando éste se negó a llevarle a la fiesta familiar de la familia Uchiha y en su lugar, llevaría a Karin, una "amiga" para conservar las apariencias delante de su padre.

**— ¡¿Por qué demonios no puedo ir?**

— Porque no.

Naruto estaba molesto, caminaba de un lado a otro en la pequeña sala mientras Sasuke estaba apoyado en la ventana.

— **¡Esa no es una buena razón! ¡Tu padre sabe que Itachi y Deidara son pareja y lo acepta! ¡¿Por qué demonios tenemos que seguir ocultando lo nuestro?**

Sasuke perdió la paciencia, odiaba que hablaran o le comparasen con su hermano. Él no era igual a Itachi ni tampoco quería serlo.

**— ¡Esto no se trata de Itachi!**

— ¡No, no se trata de tu hermano pero me sorprende ver que él no tuvo problemas en aceptar lo que es y mucho menos en decírselo a su padre!

— ¡Cierra la maldita boca!

Naruto no tardó demasiado en seguir los pasos de su pareja, estaba harto de esconder una relación que llevaba más de cinco años y sobre todo odiaba que la familia de Sasuke pensara en él como un simple amigo de su hijo.

— **¡Si vas con ella esto se acabo!**

En fracciones de segundo un golpe, dos, tres, cuatro y un montón más. Se gritaron, se insultaron y se desahogaron de la rabia y el odio que sentían por el otro en ese momento mientras se arrastraban por el suelo y las paredes golpeando sin importar a qué. Al final, cansados, se miraron con el mismo rencor y Naruto fue el primero en dar por terminada la pelea.

Con molestia resopló y fue a la cocina por un par de paños para limpiar la sangre, volviendo con uno extra y arrojándoselo a su rival directo a la cara. Por su parte, Sasuke lo atrapó y arrojó lejos para acercarse directo a Naruto y lo empujó con toda su fuerza hacia el sofá, haciendo que se tropezara y cayera directo al suelo. Naruto gruñó y maldijo, pero todo sonido fue acallado por los labios sobre los suyos que se imponían en forma de un beso forzado. Molesto, le devolvió el empujón, fue el turno de Sasuke para gruñir y maldecir.

— **Lárgate.**

Sin ánimos de volver a pelear, con un cosquilleo molesto en la mejilla y sangre en la comisura de sus labios, Naruto se levantó y regresó a la cocina en busca de hielo para su rostro. Estaba molesto, realmente lo estaba y si Sasuke pensaba que con un simple beso lo arreglaría todo como las veces anteriores, estaba equivocado. Por un momento, tuvo la esperanza de escuchar una disculpa y recibir un par de mimos disfrazados de caricias pero el sonido de la puerta cerrarse lo devolvieron al mundo real.

¿En qué demonios estaba pensando?

¿Quién creía qué era Sasuke?

Tras un suspiro de resignación, caminó rápidamente hacia la ventana esperando que no fuese lo que se imaginaba. Y allí estaba Sasuke, le vio desde el momento que salió del edificio. Sin mirar atrás subió en su auto y se fue, justo como él le había exigido.

Sin siquiera dudarlo...

Ja, era un completo iluso.

¿Sasuke Uchiha? ¿Pidiendo disculpas, dando mimos?

Sí, quizás en la dimensión desconocida pero en esa, Naruto sentía una profunda y dolorosa decepción.

**Decepción**

Naruto entró al taller de arte después de las tres de la tarde para terminar uno de los proyectos finales. Con paso lento se sentó en su asiento, delante de él, la mesa con su escultura. Suspiró pesadamente observándola, no tenía sentido, era una masa deforme y sin inspiración. Naruto volvió a suspirar pesadamente y agachó la cabeza, prefería mil veces estar con su pedazo de arcilla amorfa que estar en el campus de Economía detrás de Sasuke. Para su paz mental, la universidad de Konoha era lo suficientemente grande para no tener la _suerte_ de encontrarse con el bastardo al menos dentro de cinco o seis años más.

— **Al menos tú no me cambiarias por nadie ¿cierto? **— Rió con ganas y despreocupado mientras sacaba de su bolso los implementos para continuar su trabajo.

La semana había pasado detenidamente y aún no llevaba siquiera la idea de su escultura definida y tenía que darse prisas, debía presentar la escultura en un par de semanas.

— **¡Hey, mocoso! no puedes estar aquí, uhm— **Deidara, el maestro de arte abrió la puerta violentamente dispuesto a golpear a cualquiera de sus estudiantes Hippies que se hubiese metido a hurtadillas en su salón, hasta que se dio cuenta de quién se trataba. — **Ah, Naruto, eres tú ¿Qué mierda estás haciendo aquí?**

— **Puedo entrar aquí cada vez que quiera, ¿no es así, Deidara-chan?—** Naruto le sonrió y señaló con su cabeza.

— **Nunca debí darte esa llave, uhm**— Deidara se acercó con molestia y observó crítico el montón de masa sobre la mesa.

**— ¿Y bien?**

— Es una mierda.

— Lo sé, ¡y no te mentiré, no tengo una idea y mucho menos inspiración, dattebayo!

— Más te vale que te apresures, no seré suave contigo sólo por ser el novio del hermano de mi novio, uhm — Y la sonrisa de Deidara ante su ahora mal chiste, desapareció cuando vio la mueca molesta en el rostro de Naruto. —** ¿Aún sigues enojado con el mini bastardo Uchiha?**

**— ¿Sigue siendo un bastardo?**

— Sí.

— Entonces sí.

Naruto arrugó el ceño mientras la curiosidad lo corroía por dentro y con la espátula y nueva arcilla, recubría con molestia la masa original. Ambos guardaron silencio hasta que Naruto se dejó llevar, él realmente quería saber.

**— ¿Iras a la fiesta familiar?**

— Sí, Itachi quiere que vaya a esa estúpida reunión de frígidos ¿y tú?

— Sasuke no quiere que vaya a la estúpida reunión de frígidos, llevará a Karin.

— Así que aún no se ha atrevido a decirle a Fugaku ¿eh? Sasuke es un verdadero maldito. ¿No harás nada al respecto?

— ¿Con respecto a qué?

— A la prostituta pelirroja.

— Si Sasuke va con ella, todo habrá acabado entre nosotros.

**Decepción**

Era viernes en la noche, las siente y cuarenta y nueve. Naruto paseaba de un lado a otro en su departamento. La fiesta de la familia Uchiha comenzaba a las nueve, aún tenía tiempo o mejor dicho, esperanzas. Se sentó en el sofá y tapó su boca con las manos, respirando sobre ellas. Hacía más de una semana y media que no había hablado con Sasuke, ambos se habían ignorado y evitado. Ninguno se había acercado al otro. Y ahora, allí sentado, tenía la vaga esperanza de que su pareja tocara la puerta para llevarle a la estúpida fiesta.

¿Pero a quién demonios quería engañar? A sí mismo por su puesto, seguía con el estúpido pensamiento equivocado acerca de Sasuke.

Entre un sabor amargo en su boca y una pequeña molestia en el pecho, se preparó un tazón de ramen, el más grande quizás. Encendió la televisión y hasta había llevado su deforme trabajo a casa para continuar otorgándole masa y sentido deforme, todo con la intención de distraerse y no pensar en Sasuke.

— **Sasuke...**

Suspiró al cielo y por pura coincidencia, su teléfono móvil vibró y sonó inquietamente. Aún con la vana esperanza y un pequeño revoltillo de emociones alegres, lo buscó entre el montón de papeles hasta encontrarlo. Debía ser Sasuke, algo se lo decía ¡Tenía que ser Sasuke!

_Engendro, ¿vendrás esta noche? no hay más que frígidos en este lugar._

_Deidara 8:03 PM_

Naruto, tras maldecir unas quince veces a su profesor de arte, se sentó en el sofá y le respondió. La molestia en su corazón incrementó y se sentía sofocado, angustiado, como si tuviese una tonelada de problemas sobre su pecho.

_No lo sé, ¿Sasuke está allí?_

A los pocos segundos que simularon ser horas, recibió la respuesta y con ella un alivio enorme.

_No, Itachi no sabe donde está.  
>Deidara, 8:07 pm<em>

Movido por el repentino escalofrío en su cuerpo, Naruto sonrió y escribió rápidamente una respuesta.

_¡Quizás tengo una oportunidad, dattebayo!_

Pero esta vez, Deidara no le respondió.

Respiró calmado y esa maldita esperanza creció en su pecho, Sasuke no lo defraudaría, después de todo llevaban casi cinco años de relación y se conocían de toda la vida.

— **Desde siempre...**

Enamorado y triste sonrió, porque tenía la esperanza, porque confiaba ciega y plenamente en aquel bastardo y vil frígido de Sasuke. Porque le amaba y sentía que siempre lo haría. Y con los ánimos repuestos, el calor en su pecho y la esperanza que le había acompañado desde el principio, Naruto fue a su habitación y se dio una ducha rápida y con la mejor de sus sonrisas se colocó el traje que había comprado especialmente para esa ocasión. Le había costado tres meses de su sueldo y un poco más, comprarse aquel lujoso traje y esos zapatos de marca.

Naruto sonrió, esa sería su noche, la noche de ambos.

Una vez listo, se sentó en el sofá a la espera de su pareja. Estaba emocionado, sería la primera vez en cinco años que sería más que solo un amigo delante de sus suegros y también la primera vez que Sasuke aceptaría su relación abiertamente. Y ya no había dudas, no había rencor, nada podía arruinar su felicidad.

Nada, pero si alguien...

Cuando ya no pudo más y la espera lo estaba asfixiando, Naruto llamó a Sasuke por primera vez en una semana y media. Quería escucharlo, quería hablarle y sobre todo quería preguntarle dónde demonios estaba.

_— El número que usted marcó no puede ser localizado, por favor intente más tarde._

Una tras otra, vez tras vez que marcaba su número, seguía escuchando lo mismo. Y de felicidad pasó a preocupación, hasta que el sonido de su teléfono le sacó de toda duda.

— **¿Qué ocurre, Deidara?**

_— Naruto, el estúpido de Sasuke acaba de llegar y trajo a la prostituta._

— **¿Qué...?**

_— La presento ante Fugaku y su familia como su novia. No puedo soportar tanta mierda, iré a tu casa ahora mismo con un par de cervezas._

Pero Naruto ya no escuchaba, el teléfono móvil yacía tirado en medio de la pequeña sala y él, alejado lo suficiente del aparato para no escuchar nada más.

Y todo, todo se fue a la mierda. La esperanza que desde siempre había mantenido, se desmoronó por completo, quedando sólo el vacío y la enorme decepción.

****Decepción****

Itachi junto con su madre, se encargaron de recibir a todos los invitados de esa noche y molesto, se alejó de la recepción cuando Sasuke llegó con aquella chica pelirroja con un escote en v que le llegaba casi al ombligo. Fue por un par de bebidas y busco a Deidara entre todos los integrantes de su familia y rápidamente lo encontró, era demasiado fácil encontrar esa cabellera rubia entre tantos cabellos oscuros. Cuando se acercó, se encontró con la desagradable situación de que Madara, un tío muy lejano, al parecer estaba coqueteando con su pareja y de inmediato interrumpió.

— **Oji-sama, no pensé que vendría.** — Con agilidad, se interpuso no sólo en la conversación sino también entre ambos cuerpos y Madara se alejó fastidiado.

— **Yo tampoco pensé en venir, no me agrada estar rodeado de tanta hipocresía.**

Deidara, quien estaba ya bastante incomodo con estar en ese lugar, resopló fastidiado cuando aquel hombre de cabellera larga se le acercó. Aún cuando le respondiera de mala manera o le diese indirectas cortantes, Madara seguía a su lado sosteniendo un vaso de whiskey y con su otra mano metida en el bolsillo. Para su suerte o mejor dicho, para la de Madara, Itachi llegó justo en el momento en el que estaba a punto de golpear a ese maldito viejo.

Y mientras ambos Uchihas discutían de una manera civilizada, Deidara se concentraba en buscar al bastardo de Sasuke y cuando percató de que éste entraba a la enorme recepción tomado del brazo de aquella chica a la que cariñosamente apodaba la prostituta pelirroja, se mordió la lengua y se alejó lo más que pudo. Respiró un par de veces mientras veía desde el balcón más alejado como el mini bastardo le presentaba ante todos a Karim como su novia.

Era un maldito bastardo...

Le estaba haciendo daño a Naruto por no aceptar sus sentimientos, pero él no permitiría que eso sucediera. Porque Naruto era su alumno y más que eso, era un amigo. Se calmó y cuando estuvo listo, marcó el número y lo llamó. Sabía que rompería sus ilusiones, pero era algo que debía hacer. Tenía que abrirle los ojos a Naruto y darle una buena lección a Sasuke.

Itachi, después de conocer a la supuesta novia de su hermano, se despidió discretamente de su tío y fue tras su pareja. Apenas y pudo verle afuera esperando por su auto.

— **Deidara.** — Le llamó cuando hubo llegado a su lado. — **¿A dónde vas?**

— **Iré con Naruto, no soporto estar en este lugar.**

— **No puedes irte, debes acompañarme esta noche.**

— **Olvídalo, no pienso quedarme aquí con este montón de idiotas, uhm** — El ballet parking trajo su auto y Deidara subió sin pensarlo dos veces. — **Nos vemos mañana.**

Itachi no correspondió la ligera despedida, estaba molesto. Su madre, la presión y reproches de su padre, el idiota de su hermano y el acosador de su tío no se comparaban en nada con aquello. Deidara le había dejado solo la noche en la que pensaba en dar un paso más en su relación.

_El compromiso..._

Y se sentía tan decepcionado de todas las personas a su alrededor que se limito a sentarse en la gran mesa familiar junto a su madre y dejar el anillo guardado en su bolsillo.

**Decepción**

Deidara entró en el pequeño edificio de apenas cinco pisos acompañado de un par de bolsas. Había comprado poco alcohol, pero lo suficientemente fuerte para actuar como anestesia pura además de ramen y otras tonterías para cenar. Tenía hambre y se imaginaba que Naruto también la tendría. De sólo pensar en su mejor estudiante esperando a su pareja como un idiota, le hizo odiar realmente a Sasuke.

Tocó la puerta varias veces y como lo esperaba Naruto no abrió, por suerte, sabía el tonto escondite de una llave de emergencia. Después de buscar entre el montón de plantas, abrió la puerta y lo que encontró no le agrado para nada. La escultura amorfa estaba rota en pedazos en medio de la sala, los muebles estaban movidos y un montón de cosas rotas.

— **¿Naruto?** — Deidara caminó un par de pasos esquivando el terrible desorden y lo encontró pintando la pared de la sala con rabia.

La brocha iba y venía de un lado a otro mezclando colores esparcidos por el suelo, acompañados por el aerosol de color negro y la infaltable ira.

— **¿Naruto?** — Volvió a llamarle, pero sabía que era inútil.

Se había percatado de que su alumno llevaba puesto un par de audífonos y que estos, resonaban en su tímpano a todo volumen. El caro traje y los zapatos, estaban manchados y parecía no importarle. Deidara suspiró pues le comprendía y simplemente se limito a sentarse en el sofá y tomar una cerveza mientras observaba a Naruto desahogarse con todas sus fuerzas.

No había sido nada fácil llamarle para regresarlo a la realidad, mucho menos decirle que su pareja había presentado a una chica totalmente desconocida como su pareja y todo porque tenía miedo de lo que su padre podría decir o hacer.

Y la rabia en los movimientos de Naruto le recordaba a sí mismo cuando tenía el mismo problema con Itachi, con la única diferencia de que éste tomó una decisión y lo escogió a él, cosa que agradecía secretamente. Todo lo contrarío a Sasuke, quien seguía tan inseguro e indeciso como siempre, pero pagaría por las consecuencias de sus actos porque Naruto había tomado su decisión, totalmente llevado por la más pura y compleja decepción.

**Decepción**

— **¡Sasuke-kun!**

Ese lunes, al final de clases, Karin se arrojó a su espalda sin siquiera pensarlo y él, se soltó del agarre para tomarla del brazo y llevarla a un sitio más privado. Todos les observaban.

— **Escucha bien, Karin** — Sasuke respiró y trató de ser lo más amable posible, cosa casi imposible.

— **¿Qué sucede?** — Ella le miró con los ojos brillosos y con felicidad desbordante, mientras él se asemejaba a una estatua de concreto.

—** No hubo, no hay y no habrá nada nunca entre nosotros ¿entiendes?**

— **Pero...**

**— Pero nada, yo estoy con Naruto. Lo de la fiesta fue un favor y ya te lo he pagado, así que ya deja de fingir.**

Sasuke sintió un peso menos sobre sus hombros y sin importarle lo que ella pudiese decir, se fue. Karin, por su parte, se quedo en medio del pasillo con los ojos húmedos y una sensación desgarrante en su corazón. Por instantes, pensó que todo aquello había sido real y que quizás, fuese su oportunidad directa para conquistarle pero todo había sido un teatro.

_Él no la amaba y ella se moría por él._

Él la despreciaba y ella se arrodillaba a sus pies.

Él la utilizo por una noche y ella complacida fingió a su lado.

Él terminó todo lazo entre ellos y ella seguía sin poder asimilarlo.

Él se sentía mejor y ella sufría de una enorme decepción.

**Decepción**

Gaara saludó a la señora de limpieza del modesto edificio, subió al elevador y marcó el último piso. Al llegar, dudó varias veces en salir de aquella caja con música insípida. Se sentía segura en ella, pero no podía volver, no sin haber pedido una disculpa. Resopló molesto y recordó a sus hermanos, ambos le habían obligado y presionado a ir a ese endemoniado lugar pero él no deseaba estar allí.

A final, tuvo que abandonar la seguridad del elevador cuando un hombre entró y le miró de manera extraña.

—** ¿Bajas?**

— No.

Entonces las puertas se cerraron delante de él y no pudo más que caminar hasta el fondo del pasillo.

Departamento número 150.

Y se sentía estúpido y humillado de sólo estar allí, aunque tenía toda la culpa de ello. El sólo pensar que Sai estaba durmiendo del otro lado de la puerta le provocó enormes ganas de huir además de un profundo remordimiento. Lo había arruinado todo.

Por celos...Por sospechas estúpidas e inseguridades aún latentes en su cuerpo.

Gaara tuvo que respirar un par de veces y auto convencerse de que lo que hacía era correcto, de que debía y tenía que guardar su orgullo y reunir el suficiente valor para pedir disculpas y al menos mantener una vaga esperanza de que sería perdonado.

Aún le costaba demasiado y parecía que le costaría toda su vida, ¿por qué le era tan imposible aceptar la situación? estaba equivocado y lo sabía, pero su cuerpo le impedía realizar cualquier acción para enmendarlo o más bien, él mismo era quien se lo auto impedía. Estaba parado delante de la puerta de madera oscura, con la llave en su bolsillo y aún así le era imposible dar un paso.

Cuando estuvo a punto de marcharse, su teléfono móvil vibró en su bolsillo. Casi podría jurar que Temari podía leer su mente y sonrió ante el mensaje con palabras de ánimo que su hermana le dedicaba.

_Se que puedes hacerlo, sólo entra y pídele disculpas a ese gran idiota._

Temari 07:15 AM

Ella tenía razón, pero se equivocaba en algo y era en que el único idiota allí era él. Había desconfiado, había dudado y había juzgado a su pareja sin siquiera dejar que éste le explicara la situación. Se dejó llevar por los rumores y terminó arruinando todo y por esa razón, tenía que enmendarlo. Así que sin más dudas, Gaara, con determinación sacó la llave de su bolsillo, abrió la puerta sin reparos y entró al departamento con seguridad cerrando la puerta silenciosamente detrás de sí.

Seguramente Sai seguiría durmiendo y eso le daba algo de ventaja. Caminó por el largo y estrecho pasillo hasta la sala encontrándose con un trío de completos extraños durmiendo desnudos entre el gran sofá y el suelo. Su pulso se aceleró y una ligera capa de sudor frío cubrió su cuerpo. Desesperado, enojado y completamente anonadado, prácticamente corrió a la habitación de Sai, abriéndola de golpe y encontrándose con la escena más turbia y desestabilizadora que jamás se había siquiera podido imaginar.

Su pareja se encontraba en la cama, en el medio de la misma siendo abrazado por dos pelirrojas a cada lado y un chico a sus pies. Estaban completamente desnudos y Sai, quien no estaba completamente dormido, abrió los ojos al escuchar el abrir de la puerta, pensando que eran los otros tres en busca de más acción. Con la vista un poco nublada y una sonrisa en los labios, enfocó bien a la persona que se encontraba parada a un metro y medio de la cama, sosteniendo aún el pómulo de la puerta.

De inmediato sus pupilas se contrajeron, la sonrisa pervertida se borró de su rostro y por primera vez en su vida el miedo lo invadió por completo. Le fue imposible no reconocer esa cabellera rojiza y esos ojos aguamarina mirándole fijamente con notorio desprecio.

Gaara sintió un nudo en la garganta, uno imposible de tragar. Verlo allí, de esa manera y con aquellas personas, rompió algo en su interior, en su profundo y vacío interior. Y se sintió furioso cuando Sai mantuvo su mirada fija en él, como esperando a que dijese algo, pero ese algo era imposible.

Y con una profunda y pesada desilusión alojada en su pecho, dejó que la decepción se apoderara de él y cerró la puerta de aquella habitación, dejando toda su confianza encerrada allí con ellos. De la misma manera que entró al departamento salió, dejando la llave del mismo sobre la pequeña mesa que se encontraba al lado de la puerta. Gaara subió al ascensor y salió del edificio, despidiéndose de la señora de limpieza como solía hacer siempre.

Inexpresivo por fuera, fuerte y decidido. Nadando en los mares de la decepción por dentro.

****Decepción****

Iruka despertó al sentir una mano moverse suavemente sobre su cintura. Al abrir los ojos se encontró en la habitación de Kakashi-sensei, y éste, acostado a su lado aún durmiendo. Sonriendo complacido, recordó la noche anterior y la deliciosa sensación de la complacencia se apoderó por completo de su ser. Felizmente se levantó de la cama sin despertar a su amante. Entre bostezos, se fijó en la hora y se apresuro a vestirse para ir al trabajo.

Tontamente, entró a la cocina decidido a preparar un desayuno lo suficientemente decente y al terminarlo, lo dejó sobre la mesa cubierto y con una pequeña nota.

_Buenos días._

Simple pero necesaria. Y entre otra ronda de sonrisas, Iruka salió de aquel departamento directo a su trabajo totalmente sonriente y despreocupado, esperando que a Kakashi-sensei le agradase el desayuno.

El reloj marcaba las nueve y media de la mañana cuando escuchó desde su oficina el característico _buenos días_ de Kakashi, acompañado siempre de un montón de excusas por su retraso. Inevitablemente se sonrojó y sonrió como sólo una persona enamorada podría, de la manera más tonta posible. No esperaba un beso ni tampoco un abrazo, se conformaba con una mirada cómplice y secreta, la cual sólo ellos sabrían su significado. Pero lo que recibió fue totalmente diferente, totalmente desagradable. Kakashi-sensei se acercó a su oficina y con una mirada seria le habló de manera inexpresiva.

— **Iruka-sensei, debo hablar con usted algo muy importante.**

— S-Sí.

— **Lo veré en la sala de profesores en el almuerzo.**

Después de eso, Kakashi se alejó y el sintió una ligera opresión en la garganta, corazón y estómago. ¿Le habría desagradado el desayuno? porque sí era así, él podría mejorarlo o quizás sólo debía conocer los gustos de Kakashi para poder agradarle.

Y durante toda la mañana pensamientos pesimistas y depresivos, lo menos que quería era acabar con lo que ni siquiera había comenzado con Kakashi-sensei. Iruka sonrió resignado y un poco apenado, realmente estaba enamorado pero ¿cómo no estarlo? llevaba al rededor de toda su vida laboral conociéndole y trabajando en ese lugar. Indirectamente y quizás sin intenciones, Kakashi lo había enamorado con esa manera tan simple y espontánea de ser. Ese carácter relajado pero fiel a sus ideales y valores lo habían hecho suspirar unas cuantas veces.

Aún podía recordar la noche anterior, ni siquiera hubo necesidad de alcohol para que algo entre ambos sucediera. Era la primera vez que asistía a una fiesta de la oficina principal de la universidad y jamás se imagino terminar en la cama del profesor de ética y valores. El sólo recordarlo, hacía que las mariposas dormidas en su estómago despertaran y revolotearan allí adentro.

— **¡Iruka-sensei! es hora del almuerzo, ¿vienes con nosotros?** —Gemma y Raidou lo despertaron de su ensoñación tortuosa y delirante, ya era medio día.

— **No, aún tengo trabajo atrasado. Me quedaré un rato más.**

— Bien, te traeremos algo de la cafetería, no te esfuerces demasiado.

Sus compañeros de trabajo se fueron, así como el resto de los trabajadores, dejándolo completamente solo. Iruka-sensei, de inmediato arregló un par de cosas sobre su escritorio y corrió hacía la sala de profesores, abriendo la puerta de golpe y encontrándose con una desagradable escena.

Anko, la maestra de educación física, estaba sentada en las piernas de Kakashi-sensei y éste, a medias esquivaba sus intentos de besarlo. Y para Iruka, eso fue lo más incomodo, además de decepcionante. Estaba completamente desilusionado de sí mismo y de la persona con la que pensó haber tenido más que sólo una noche.

— **Lo siento, no fue mi intención interrumpirlos.**

¿Cómo demonios había olvidado quién era Hatake Kakashi? nadie más ni menos que el profesor que leía literatura erótica en medio de las clases, en el descanso, en el almuerzo y en cualquier momento que tuviese tiempo libre.

¡Ja! sólo era un mal chiste, ¿cómo pudo olvidar que ese par mantenía una relación en secreto de la cual todos tenían conocimiento? y peor aún, sabiendo que muchas veces habían tenido sexo en esa habitación.

Molesto y frustrado, Iruka salió de la sala y regresó directo a su oficina. Desilusionado y sobre todo decepcionado, se sentó en su silla y se concentro directamente en su trabajo. Se sentía tan humillado.

— **Iruka-sensei — **No se percato de que Kakashi le había seguido y que ahora estaba parado en su puerta un poco apenado. — **¿Aún podemos hablar?**

— **Creo que no es necesario.** — Y él realmente estaba molesto, ¿cómo demonios había terminado en aquella vergonzosa situación? a punto de golpear al idiota que impartía enseñanzas de las cuales no tenía conocimiento y que mucho menos hacia uso de ellas.

¿Ética? ¿Valores? Sí claro, y él era maestro de física cuántica.

Sin siquiera mirarlo, fijó su vista en la pantalla de su computador dispuesto a trabajar. Kakashi suspiró inconforme y entró a la oficina sin siquiera ser invitado y mucho menos aceptado.

— **Lo que pasó anoche...—** Kakashi dudó—... **fue una equivocación.**

Sin saber si eran esas las palabras correctas, las dijo con un deje de remordimiento.

— **Entiendo **— Y sin siquiera mirarle, Iruka-sensei pretendió seguir muy interesado en su trabajo aunque estuviese quemándose por dentro. —** Ahora si me disculpa, tengo mucho trabajo atrasado.**

Kakashi volvió a suspirar ahora un poco frustrado y antes de salir de la oficina, se detuvo y le miró fijamente, como esperando que le devolviese la mirada aún sabiendo que no lo haría. Había sido un maldito y no tenía excusas para justificar sus acciones, no las de la noche anterior.

— **No tiene que cambiar nada entre nosotros, lo sabe ¿cierto?**

¿Que no iba a cambiar nada? ¡Ja! Él había iniciado todo, él había dado el primer beso, él lo había arrastrado hasta su cama y le había hecho el amor. ¿Que no cambiaría nada? debía tratarse de una muy, muy mala broma.

Iruka-sensei sintió la decepción aún más latente en su cuerpo, acompañada por la frustración, la ira y las ganas de defender su orgullo si era posible hasta con sus propios dientes. ¿Que no cambiaría nada? esa era una muy buena aunque insultante pregunta, sarcásticamente estuvo tentado a responderla pero se contuvo. Él no era esa clase de personas que tenían sexo esporádicamente y al día siguiente se olvidaban de todo.

No, él no era de esa manera.

— **Es algo que debería responderse usted mismo, Kakashi-sensei**— Y por primera vez, Iruka le miró. Fue algo rápido, casi fugaz, pero con la indiferencia marcada en sus palabras.

Y antes de que Kakashi pudiese replicar o decir algo, la señora de limpieza entró al departamento administrativo de la universidad de Konoha. Dejándolo mudo e incapacitado, lo suficiente para marcharse de allí sin decir nada más.

Al encontrarse solo, agradeció a la dulce anciana que siempre llegaba a la misma hora a limpiar. Y él lo sabía, no era de piedra y mucho menos podría jugar a la indiferencia mucho tiempo.

Entonces, Iruka-sensei tomó una decisión, guiado por la amargura y la más doliente decepción.

* * *

><p>Yayyyyyyy!<p>

lo se lo se! todas diran: que demonios haces subiendo nuevos fics si no has terminado los otros? ò.o

mi respuesta: LO SIENTO! XD y lo se tambien, pero esta es una idea algo mas seria q se me ha ocurrido y espero q les guste n.n

los otros fics estan en proceso, lo juro! XD

y si, tambien se q use mucho la palabra decepcion

pero tenia q hacerlo! toda la historia se basa en decepciones de todos mis personajes XDD LOL

por eso es un poco lenta la historia xD

y bueno, si les gusto diganme y si no tambien para no continuarle xD

es decision de ustedes como todo lo demas q escribo! xD

¿Merece ser continuado? :3

**l**

**l**

**V**


	2. Chapter 2

Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece bla bla bla xD

Made In Daneshka

* * *

><p><strong>Decepción<strong>

**I**

El tan esperado día había llegado e Iruka-sensei no creía que fuese verdad lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Nervioso y un poco dudoso, entró a la oficina de Sarutobi-sama y se sentó en uno de los sillones en frente del imponente escritorio de su jefe.

—He leído tu carta, Iruka — Sarutobi se quitó sus lentes de aumento sin dejar de mirar la carta que tenía en sus manos. — ¿Estás seguro de esto?—. Dijo, esta vez mirando seriamente al maestro.

Dudoso, Iruka hizo un pequeño recuento de lo que había sucedido y eso le dio más fuerzas para seguir adelante. — Creo que es lo correcto, Sarutobi-sama.

— Entiendo — El director meditó un poco y sin dudarlo más, firmó la solicitud entregada esa misma semana por Umino, uno de sus mejores hombres de confianza en toda la universidad. — Solicitud aceptada, serás reincorporado en el área de atención de ayuda mañana mismo.

Entonces, Iruka sonrió agradecido y tras una despedida y un par de agradecimientos más, salió de la oficina del director principal de la universidad. Suspiró relajado y feliz, hacía ya mucho tiempo que había querido hacer aquello, que parecía un sueño que estuviese sucediendo.

Al principio de su carrera, había desempeñado con excelencia, el cargo de organizador del comité de bienvenida a los nuevos alumnos; Iruka en esos momentos era algo así como una especie de trabajador social que se encargaba de ayudar a los alumnos con sus problemas o preocupaciones en el departamento principal de psicología. Posteriormente, había aceptado un cargo en el departamento de administración general de la universidad en el cual se había quedado estancado, dejando a un lado su carrera como profesor guía aún cuando muchos estudiantes seguían pidiendo ser escuchados además de consejos.

Iruka suspiró un tanto decepcionado. En tres años no había tenido la fuerza necesaria para pedir el cambio de departamento y justo lo hacía ahora por una mala situación con unos de sus compañeros de trabajo.

Ese idiota…

Se le hacía ciertamente ridículo el hecho de que, aún cuando había arruinado las cosas, Kakashi-sensei le había dado los motivos finales para hacer lo que siempre deseo. Era terriblemente ridículo el sólo pensar que le debía un "gracias", pero esa simple palabra no saldría de su boca ni en un millón de años. No, él no se la merecía. No después de todo lo que había pasado.

Y no, no estaba huyendo a sus problemas aún cuando aparentemente eso parecía. No, porque él, Iruka Umino, había tomado una sabia y madura decisión para ambos o más bien, para sí mismo. Sí, estaba siendo egoísta y ciertamente le gustaba ese sentimiento. Por primera vez había pensado en sí mismo y en sus intereses, porque ciertamente, se le hacía terriblemente incomodo trabajar con un idiota con quien se había acostado y por quien, indudablemente, sentía algo.

Porque Iruka había tomado una decisión, una que sólo lo favorecería a él y de la que estaba terriblemente feliz aún cuando había sido motivado por una decepción.

**II**

Alrededor de las diez de la mañana, cuando la clase de diseño moderno dictada por el profesor Sabaku no Kankuro había terminado, Naruto salió directo al jardín de la facultad de artes en busca de Sai. Necesitaba pedirle su número nuevamente al igual que el de Gaara, además de contarle el trágico accidente provocado que había sufrido su teléfono móvil.

Somnoliento, lo buscó con la mirada y rápidamente le encontró a la lejanía. Sai estaba sentado en una de las mesas de la cafetería, acompañado por dos pelirrojas que de inmediato le recordaron a Gaara por el color de su cabello. ¿Poseía Sai una obsesión insana por los cabellos rojizos? Posiblemente sí, y no lo culpaba, aunque esperaba que aquellas dos chicas no significaran más que sólo dos simples conocidas. Porque si algo odiaba Naruto, era la infidelidad y aun más, el engaño hacia uno de sus mejores amigos.

Con el ceño ligeramente fruncido, caminó por el pasillo directo a la cafetería. Aquellas dos chicas no dejaban de hablar entre ellas y Sai estaba completamente absorto en su trabajo, concentrado en su libreta.

Naruto sonrió y quiso tener al menos un poco de aquella indiferencia hacia el resto del mundo, pero cuando una rubia cabellera conocida pasó rápidamente su lado, agradeció no tener una pizca de aquello.

Era Temari, la hermana de Gaara y del profesor Kankuro. — ¡Hey! — Saludó amistosamente, hacía mucho tiempo que no la veía — ¡Temari…!

Para él y cualquier otro que la conociera, sabía que era un milagro ver a Temari en esas fechas del año y en un día cualquiera sin su uniforme. Ella era parte de la academia de policía de la ciudad, estaba a punto de graduarse. Y para Naruto, al igual que Gaara, ella representaba una especie de hermana mayor putativa, pero toda su felicidad y emoción se congeló cuando vio el objeto que ella llevaba en su mano izquierda.

Era un bate. Sí, un bate de Beisbol, esos con los que se suele romper piernas en peleas callejeras. Naruto sintió un ligero escalofrió además del terrible mal presentimiento que no dejaba de molestarlo. Y sin dudarlo, su mirada viajo varias veces entre ella y la dirección de sus pasos: Sai… ¡Oh, no!

Y bien era sabido para Naruto lo terriblemente sobreprotectora que era Temari cuando de Gaara se refería, así que no fue difícil intuir que algo malo había ido entre esos dos. Así que, intentándolo sin mucho éxito, se cruzó en el camino de Temari, ganándose una mirada de reproche y cierto odio concentrado que no merecía.

— ¡Temari! ¿Cuánto tiempo? ¿Cómo has estado? — pero nada de lo que intentaba daba resultados, ella simplemente le esquivaba e ignoraba para seguir su camino. — ¡Espera! — gritó como un último intento por salvar a su amigo sin darse cuenta de que había terminado por arruinar la situación. — ¿Cómo está Gaara? ¡Hace días que no lo veo!

Y finalmente, cuando Naruto se había percatado del error en sus palabras, ambos rubios habían llegado hasta Sai y fue el fin del mundo o algo parecido al Apocalipsis.

Temari, se había subido a la mesa y con rabia pateó la libreta de Sai y toda la comida y bebidas que había allí. Las dos pelirrojas gritaron enojadas cuando sus ropas fueron ensuciadas e insultaron a la rubia sin darse cuenta de que con ello habían firmado su sentencia de muerte.

En menos de veinte minutos que parecieron veinte segundos, Temari arrancó mechones largos y rojizos de aquellas vacías cabezas. Rasgó ropas y maldijo tantas veces que no sería una exageración decir que fueron millones. Shikamaru, un estudiante de arquitectura que trabajaba medio tiempo en aquella cafetería, intento tranquilizar a la furiosa mujer recibiendo un fuerte golpe con sabor a madera en el brazo, el cual indudablemente se fracturo.

Naruto, en su afán por ayudar a Sai y esquivar los golpes de Temari, terminó con la nariz rota. Y finalmente, Sai, a quien iba dirigida toda la ira de la rubia, sufrió una fractura en la pierna derecha, una dislocación del hombro derecho además un par de costillas sentidas y adoloridas, un ojo morado y la nariz y la boca rotas.

En diez minutos, Kankuro se dio cuenta de todo el escándalo formado afuera y no dudó en salir a ver qué sucedía, encontrándose con el desagradable cuadro de su hermana golpeando a dos chicas y a tres chicos sin piedad. Oh, y él sabía que eso sucedería por lo que se maldijo internamente y rápidamente la tomó de la cintura y haciendo que soltara el bate de Beisbol la separó de ellos.

Y finalmente, en menos de cinco minutos, los paramédicos y la ambulancia llegaron para auxiliarlos. Una vez terminada la "pelea" las dos pelirrojas fueron enviadas a casa mientras que Shikamaru y Sai fueron subidos a la ambulancia acompañados por Naruto.

**III**

Para cuando la clase de escultura básica terminó, Deidara salió de la facultad de artes ignorando el ajetreo y la sirena de una ambulancia sonar cerca de la cafetería. Seguro algún par de idiotas se había peleado, o quizás algún suicida se había arrojado por la ventana en medio de la clase de escultura moderna con el profesor Sasori, pero ¿quién no lo haría? Sasori No Danna se encargaba de hacer la vida miserable a todos sus alumnos y eso, indudablemente, era algo que le encantaba del pelirrojo.

Pero volviendo a su enojo anterior, Deidara ignoró todo a su alrededor y caminó directo a la Facultad de Historia Natural y Universal. Tenía asuntos pendientes con cierto moreno de apellido Uchiha.

Ese maldito...

Itachi no había contestado sus llamadas y mucho menos sus mensajes de texto desde el viernes de la estúpida fiesta de los frígidos. El muy bastardo lo estaba evitando olímpicamente y las pocas veces que lo había visto, éste lograba escapársele con cualquier pretexto o simplemente no se molestaba siquiera en mirarle, se iba sin decir nada.

Y esa estúpida actitud, realmente lo estaba matando...pero de la indignación y la ira.

¿Quién demonios se creía el bastardo del Uchiha? ¡Se suponía tenían una relación! No un mutuo acuerdo de sexo con leyes de hielo intercaladas.

Y completamente iracundo, Deidara subió en el ascensor directo a las oficinas de los profesores, encontrándose con una desagradable sorpresa, cuando de mala manera y sin tocar, abrió la puerta de la oficina del profesor de Historia Moderna y Contemporánea.

— ¿Deidara-san? — La dulce y femenina voz estaba llena de sorpresa, al igual que sus ojos.

Era…ella, la última persona del universo que pensó en encontrarse justo allí, sentada en el sillón detrás del escritorio donde debería estar su pareja y no ella.

— Harumi… — Él intentó sonar lo menos despectivo posible, pero le era imposible tratándose de ella.

— Es un gusto verte de nuevo — Harumi le sonrió amablemente y continuo corrigiendo lo que suponía eran una docena de exámenes. — Itachi-san no vendrá hoy, ¿has venido a buscar algo?

— ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí? — ignoró su comentario y la observó.

Harumi lo miró confundida. — ¿No lo sabes?

— Habla de una maldita vez — Deidara se impacientó y su molestia crecía a cada segundo, ¿qué demonios era lo que no sabía?

— Itachi-san y yo viajaremos mañana a Egipto para asistir a una presentación sobre Anubis y me pidió que le ayudara a organizar las clases de esta semana para entregárselas al profesor sustituto.

La ceja derecha de Deidara se elevó y el escepticismo invadió su rostro.— ¿Cuándo te lo pidió?

— Uhm— ella dudó un poco. — Si no mal recuerdo, me lo pidió el sábado.

Golpe bajo. Sí, eso era. Itachi no le había mencionado absolutamente nada acerca de la estúpida presentación, pero lo que realmente le había molestado era la presencia de Harumi. Porque si no mal recordaba, y no lo hacía, Harumi era la maldita ex novia de Itachi con la cual había estado a punto de casarse. ¿Qué se supone que debería pensar de todo eso? Simplemente no entendía la verdadera razón por la cual ella estaba allí y mucho menos por qué tenía que ser precisamente ella quien acompañara a Itachi.

De entre los millones de profesores y humanos, ¿por qué precisamente ella? Y Deidara se sintió mil veces estúpido e inseguro. Por las largas y tendidas charlas que había tenido con su encantadora suegra Mikoto, ella le había contado que ellos dos habían estado realmente enamorados pero que su idílico romance no culminó en buenos términos porque los padres de ambos habían decidido cortar los lazos laborales. Y recordar aquello no hacía más que aumentar su inseguridad, además de que él era quien usualmente acompañaba a Itachi a esas aburridas charlas sobre momias o romanos, al igual que Itachi solía acompañarlo a las exposiciones artísticas o presentaciones en importantes galerías.

¿Qué se suponía que debía pensar o hacer ahora?

Indignado, dolido y terriblemente decepcionado, Deidara se fue justo como había llegado sin escuchar nada más. Porque la decepción y la tristeza estaban apretando su tráquea, haciendo imposible que respirara además del profundo dolor en su pecho.

**IV**

Por decima cuarta vez esa mañana, Kakashi-sensei suspiró cansadamente tras comprobar una vez más que Iruka-sensei seguía sentando en su pequeño cubículo realizando las mismas actividades de todos los días mientras él estaba terriblemente nervioso. No sabía cómo tratarlo, no sabía cómo iniciar un tema de conversación y mucho menos si realmente debía acercarse.

Tenía todo lo necesario. Había ideado una excelente excusa muy creíble y a la cual estaba casi seguro de que Iruka no le negaría su ayuda, pero aún así le era casi imposible acercarse. Por otro lado, notaba un inusual movimiento de papeles en el escritorio de Umino además de una mejora de ánimo muy repentina después de haber visitado la oficina del director.

Finalmente, movido por la curiosidad y las ganas de hablarle al maestro, Kakashi caminó hasta el maestro cuando éste dejó la comodidad de su escritorio para ir en busca de una taza de café a la pequeña cocina del departamento.

— Buenos días, Iruka-sensei — y extrañamente se sintió cálido cuando el maestro le miró con aquellos enormes y oscuros ojos para luego casi ahogarse con un trago de café que pasó dificultosamente por su garganta.

— Buenos días, Kakashi-sensei — Iruka respondió casi en automático, queriendo hacer de cuenta de que nada estaba sucediendo.

Y antes de que pudiese huir de regreso a su escritorio, Kakashi se atravesó en su camino y le mostró un par de papeles que llevaba en su mano. — ¿Podría ayudarme? Olvidé registrar a estos alumnos en el sistema. — y le sonrió como siempre solía hacer, esperando que su encanto nefasto tuviese algún efecto sobre el maestro.

— Con gusto — Iruka le correspondió con una falsa sonrisa y caminó de regreso a su escritorio siendo seguido por Kakashi, hasta que extrañamente se detuvo frente a Gemma y a Raidou. — Chicos, ¿podrían indicarle a Kakashi-sensei cómo registrar datos en el sistema? Tengo trabajo atrasado.

— Claro, no te preocupes Iruka-sensei.

— Gracias.

Y con la misma sonrisa que había llegado, Iruka sensei regresó a su oficina sin siquiera voltear a verle y eso, le dejó una terrible incomodidad en el pecho.

Había sido un tonto, un idiota. El peor ser vivo de todo el universo ¿Cómo demonios pretendía que todo siguiera igual? Como si nada hubiese pasado. Que tonto, terriblemente tonto.

— Vamos, Kakashi-sensei — le dijo burlonamente Gemma. — El tiempo es oro.

Y decepcionado, Kakashi no tuvo otra opción que seguirle derrotado.

**V**

_ "El número que usted ha marcado no se encuentra disponible. Por favor, intente más tarde."_

Y para cuando Sasuke había recorrido la facultad de artes en su totalidad, además de casi romper su teléfono móvil a causa de las interminables veces que había marcado la estúpida tecla de llamada intentando en vano comunicarse con Naruto, se cansó. Sasuke estaba tan molesto que de un golpe seco apagó el pobre aparato que no tenía la culpa de nada y se dispuso a irse de ese maldito lugar antes de que la ira terminara de comerse sus entrañas.

Pero para su mala suerte, el universo estaba en su contra aquel estúpido día. Porque por primera vez en casi toda su carrera, esa mañana Sasuke se saltó su primera clase de economía especializada V. También era necesario destacar que durante el desayuno había discutido con su padre acerca del por qué no invitaba a Karin a casa y como si eso fuera poco, las miradas llenas de reproche de su madre no dejaron de taladrarle la cabeza hasta que hastiado salió de la casa sin probar comida.

Para su mala suerte, también esa misma mañana una idiota le había tropezado de manera nada accidental, vaciándole la taza de café justo en la camisa de corte italiano. De lo único que se alegraba de ese día era sin duda el hecho de que siempre llevaba un traje completo de repuesto en el auto por precaución.

Ahora, todo lo que necesitaba era un buen café negro y muy fuerte para calmar su incesante dolor de cabeza además de a cierto rubio a quien no encontraba por ninguna parte. Porque, aunque no le gustaba admitirlo, las sesiones de sexo con Naruto siempre lograban mejorar su ánimo y liberar todo el estrés contenido. Aún cuando estaba seguro de que no habría sexo ese día, tenía la esperanza de que Naruto olvidase lo de la fiesta y no le exigiera alguna explicación de ningún tipo.

En resumen, necesitaba un café, a Naruto y un baño cerrado o algún salón en desuso para terminar con su mala suerte. Y cuando finalmente estaba por irse de allí, una voz conocida le llamó.

— ¿Sasuke-kun?

— Sakura.

Ella acababa de salir de un salón vacio un poco desarreglada y con el cabello alborotado. Sasuke no quiso prestarle mayor atención pero segundos después, uno de los profesores de esa facultad también salió del mismo salón. Sasori se llamaba, sino mal recordaba. Naruto lo había maldecido mil y una vez durante toda su carrera. Pero Sasuke se decidió a ignorar la obviedad de ambos y el rubor de Sakura, ¿acaso no era ella una estudiante de medicina? Porque si lo era ¿qué hacía en la facultad de artes?

Y como si ella hubiese leído su mente, le respondió al instante mientras el pelirrojo se alejaba ignorándoles a ambos. — Vine a buscar a Naruto.

— ¿Dónde está? — y eso si era algo enteramente de su interés.

— Está en el hospital junto con Sai y otro chico. Al parecer hubo una pelea y ambos están heridos.

**VI  
><strong>

Con la elegancia nata en todo su ser, Itachi marcó sin demasiado ahincó el botón del elevador de aquel edificio. Con su paciencia desmedida, esperó en completa calma el elevador que se estaba tardando más de lo normal y cuando el timbre de éste sonó avisándole su llegada, como todo un caballero esperó a que las jóvenes salieran para él entrar.

De la misma manera y con la habitual elegancia, una vez dentro del elevador, marcó el piso dieciocho y acompañado por la música de fondo, esperó hasta llegar a su destino después del usual sonido del timbre seguido por la apertura de las puertas.

De camino por el largo pasillo hasta su destino, Itachi buscó en su bolsillo la misma cajita que había llevado el día de la fiesta y la cual no había podido entregar. Y esperaba lleno de esperanzas que esa fuese la oportunidad perfecta para hacerlo.

Una vez delante de aquella puerta, tocó el timbre un par de veces y esperó con calma. Después de un par de toques más, era obvio para él que Deidara no se encontraba en casa y lo sabía porque el rubio odiaba que tocaran más de dos veces su irritante timbre.

Al final, Itachi se dio la vuelta y caminó de regreso hasta el elevador para volver a presionar uno de sus botones. Y cuando el timbre sonó y las puertas se abrieron, se contró con una rubia y malhumorada cabeza.

— Deidara — Itachi le saludó y Deidara apartó la mirada molesto mientras pasaba a su lado y con falsa indiferencia caminaba hasta su departamento seguido por su pareja y por la mirada picara de un par de ancianas que seguían en el ascensor.

Una vez frente a su puerta, mientras buscaba las llaves, Deidara decidió hablar. — ¿Cuándo ibas a decírmelo?

— Estoy aquí para hablar de eso.

Deidara rodó los ojos de mala manera y dejó la bolsa en donde llevaba una caja de seis cervezas para buscar en ambos bolsillos las malditas llaves que no encontraba.

— Harumi ya me contó todo, así que puedes largarte — Amargura, sí. Eso era lo que sentía en esos precisos momentos.

—Hay algunas cosas de las que me gustaría hablar.

Y Deidara, después de rodar los ojos por segunda vez, recordó por qué odiaba tanto a ese Uchiha con exceso de paciencia y cortesía. Lo odiaba, lo detestaba e irónicamente era imposible estar demasiado tiempo lejos de él. Eran casi enfermizos los modales y la caballerosidad que recibía por parte de Itachi aún cuando él mismo careciera de ellos. Y por eso, y sólo por eso, estaba evitando hacer un escándalo en medio del pasillo así como había evitado hacerlo en la oficina con Harumi.

No quería parecer celoso y mucho menos quería que se notase que sí le importaba.

— Me basta con saber que te irás a Egipto con tu ex y que has ignorado todas mis llamadas. Uhm.

Pero fue un plan fallido. Estaba igual y peor que un celopata. Y cuando finalmente había conseguido la llave de su departamento, tomó la bolsa y entró a su departamento terminando la conversación de un portazo.

Deidara sólo quería parecer maduro y evitar una discusión aunque justo ahora sólo parecía un maldito idiota.

Afuera, Itachi esperó escasos cinco segundos antes de darse la vuelta y marcharse aun con la dichosa cajita en su bolsillo. Sabía como era de explosivo Deidara y éste sabía a la perfección que él no lo forzaría a nada pero saberlo no le hacía sentir mejor.

Cada día caía más en el pozo de su propia decepción.

**VII  
><strong>

— Doctor Hiashi es requerido en el área de quirófano.

Blanco. Todo allí era blanco. Las paredes, los médicos y las enfermeras ¡hasta los asientos eran blancos! Demasiada claridad para su gusto. Después de que llegaron al hospital, un par de enfermeros corrían de un sitio a otro con Sai en una silla de ruedas mientras él y Shikamaru le seguían de cerca. Por mala suerte, su nariz rota no era nada grave, no al menos hasta que uno de los doctores se apareció frente a él y sin ninguna delicadeza le había "arreglado" la desviación de su nariz. Y juró nunca volver a repetir aquello.

Las enfermeras limpiaron la sangre de su rostro y tras colocarle una bandita lo sacaron del área de emergencias. Por otro lado, no podía irse a casa sin saber el estado de Sai y de Shikamaru.

Tres horas después, con alivio subió a la sala común en donde sus dos amigos estaban en espera del doctor para que les diese el alta médica. La fractura de Shikamaru no había sido grave, por lo que podía irse a casa con una férula en el brazo. Por su parte, Sai debería permanecer varios días en el hospital.

Y Naruto estaba tan enojado. Temari se había comportado como una demente y no sólo había lastimado a Sai, sino también a Shikamaru y a él. Pero lo peor de todo aquello era que realmente no sabía el por qué de la actitud de la rubia. No era un secreto que ni ella ni Kankuro apoyaban completamente la relación de Gaara con Sai, pero no creía que ninguno de ellos llegara a esos extremos sólo para separarlos.

Porque después de todo, lo que a ellos realmente les preocupaba era la felicidad de su pequeño hermano.

Pero toda la preocupación sobre Gaara, Sai o Temari se fue de inmediato cuando al final del corredor reconoció a una cabellera rosa e inmediatamente se fijo en el moreno que la acompañaba.

— Sasuke...

**VIII  
><strong>

Para cuando Kakashi había planeado su mejor discurso formado de pequeños fragmentos de las novelas de las que usualmente solía instruirse, el miedo y la cobardía habían salido huyendo de su ser como lo que eran. Estaba listo. Simplemente iría con Iruka y le invitaría a cenar aunque si éste se negaba, y podía apostar a que lo haría, tenía planeado secuestrarle en la cocina del departamento o bien podría ser en la sala de profesores. Iría y le diría lo que realmente había pasado y lo que verdaderamente sentía y con suerte, mucha suerte, Iruka sensei le creería y ambos se besarían con la promesa de un feliz por siempre.

Pero para su desgracia, no sucedió.

Cuando estaba a escasos dos metros del maestro, una nube de un colorido y asfixiante perfume de flores llenó todo el departamento de administración. Estuvo a punto de toser y de pedir oxígeno como muchos de allí cuando la puerta principal se abrió y una voluptuosa castaña entró contoneando las caderas de un lado a otro sin demasiada vergüenza.

Tras pasear la mirada por todo el lugar a la par que hacia babear a unos cuantos, la mujer detuvo su mirada sobre Iruka y sus rojos y voluptuosos labios se curvearon en una descarada sonrisa. — ¡Iruka-chan! — tras ello, no dudó en arrojársele encima sin demasiado pudor. — ¡Te he extrañado tanto!

Y una ceja de desprecio se elevó en el rostro de Kakashi.

— ¡Akane-san!

Pero lo peor de todo fue cuando Iruka le correspondió el abrazo con una sonrisa nerviosa y un ligero sonrojo.

— ¡Eh, Kakashi! — gritó Gemma a su lado. Ese idiota siempre molestaba en los peores momentos. — No la mires demasiado, es la chica de Iruka.

Y eso definitivamente le iba a causar un tic nervioso. — ¿Ah?

— Es cierto — a su otro lado, Raidou se unió a la conversación. — Akane es una psicóloga algo loca que ha estado enamorada de Iruka desde siempre.

—¡¿Acaso está loco?— Gemma gritó aun más fuerte e hizo un amago de arrancarse los cabellos. — ¿Quién rechazaría a una chica como esa?

— Alguien como Iruka — y Raidou sonrió y se cruzó de brazos. — Pero ahora que trabajaran juntos creo que no podrá seguir resistiéndose a sus encantos.

— ¿Trabajar juntos? — Y por primera vez Kakashi intervino en la conversación.

— ¿Acaso no lo sabes? Iruka sensei regresará al departamento de ayuda y psicología.

Y para Kakashi, fue demasiada información. Otra vez derrotado, no pudo hacer nada más que mirar como aquella mujer intentaba besar a Iruka. Y más decepcionado aún, se dio cuenta de que Iruka sensei le quería lejos de otra manera no haría algo así.

Le quería lejos…

Muy lejos...

**IX  
><strong>

Después del ligero ataque de pánico que le había causado la noticia de que el idiota de su pareja estaba en el hospital, sin dudarlo, Sasuke condujo hasta el complejo de salud sólo para ir a buscarle. Sakura, quien decidió acompañarlo, no había dejado de repetirle una y otra y otra vez la misma frase y oficialmente todo un cliché para ese tiempo.

— Tranquilo, todo saldrá bien...

¿Tranquilizarse? Eso lo estaba reservando para cuando viese a Naruto en una pieza y con una de sus sonrisas bobaliconas. En ese momento, se tranquilizaría pero por ahora, se dedicó a entrar a paso acelerado al hospital para luego dirigirse al área de información.

— Naruto Uzumaki — fue lo primero que salió de su boca, ganándose así una mirada confusa por parte de la mujer que lo veía de manera intrigada. — Ingresó esta mañana por una pelea en la universidad de Konoha — y entonces la mujer pareció entender.

Ella revisó un par de documentos y finalmente le habló. — Está en el primer piso en la sala de espera, ¿Es usted un familiar o conocido?

Su pareja...

Eso era lo que debió haber dicho, pero Sasuke era incapaz de reconocerlo, así que su mente maquinó rápidamente un plan de defensa como ya le era de costumbre.

— Soy un amigo, no tiene familia así que me encargaré de llevarlo a casa.

Y ciertamente no mentía, pero le era imposible decir y aceptar la verdadera realidad.

En quince minutos y no sin antes de rellenar un formulario casi interminable, la enfermera le guió a él y a Sakura a la sala común de espera. Y entonces le vio allí sentado al lado de Shikamaru y Sai junto con una decena de pacientes y pudo respirar con tranquilidad y ser completamente indiferente.

Para cuando ambos estaban frente al trió de heridos, Sakura se entretuvo demasiado evaluando el estado de cada uno de los jóvenes.

En una mirada rápida, los ojos azules le observaron contraídos y Sasuke supo que por esa mirada nada estaba bien pero eso era algo que intuía desde hacía días. Naruto no iba a perdonarle aquello tan fácilmente, pero no le importaba, porque era algo que debía hacer quisiera o no. En su lista de opciones no estaba escrita en ningún lado la posibilidad de aceptar su homosexualidad delante de su familia y mucho menos de su padre.

— Tú no eres como Itachi, Sasuke.

Y como si de su maldición personal se tratase, las palabras de su padre se repitieron una y mil veces dentro de su cabeza, recordándole sus límites y sus obligaciones morales y familiares.

—No tiene por qué ser así, Sasuke.

Ante ello, las palabras de su madre también resonaron dentro de su cabeza, como intentando acallar con su fuerza las palabras de su padre. Pero todas aquellas voces fueron acalladas por la suya propia cuando vio el estado de la nariz de Naruto y vagamente el estado de los otros dos.

De pronto dejó de escuchar la molesta voz de Sakura mientras ésta hablaba de quién demonios sabe qué. Indudablemente, toda la preocupación que se había disipado al ver a Naruto había vuelto de golpe.

¿Acaso aquel idiota…?

— ¿Has vuelto a pelear? — Y su voz terminó la pregunta que se formuló en su mente.

Por su parte, Naruto bufó y giró el rostro molesto. ¿Regresar a las peleas callejeras? — No lo había pensado, pero ahora que lo hago parece una buena idea.

— Responde — Y su preocupación mal expresada le hacía mostrar su peor cara de desprecio ante la sonrisa burlona de Naruto, quien no dudó y se levantó para mirarle con la misma intensidad.

— ¿Y qué si así fuera?

Aquel conjunto de miradas, sonrisas, malas caras y palabras fueron el detonante final para que ambos se tomaran de las ropas y estuviesen a punto de pelear en medio de aquella sala. Para suerte de los demás enfermos que miraban con miedo la escena y para mala suerte de los que deseaban un poco de acción, la seguridad del hospital no dudó en actuar y los separaron inmediatamente. Pero ambos, tercos e incontenibles, se negaron a dejar las cosas así y forcejeando golpearon a un par de guardias antes de ser expulsados del hospital.

— ¡Esto es tu maldita culpa! — Y ese fue el primer golpe.

— ¡¿Mi culpa? ¡Tú eres el idiota que ha vuelto a esas malditas peleas! — Luego el segundo y el tercero.

— ¡Imbécil! ¡No he peleado con nadie!— Pero no fue hasta entonces que se desató la guerra.

— ¡Basta! — Y antes de que los dos pelearan sin medida ni razón, Sakura se atravesó entre ellos agitando los brazos para detenerlos mientras lucía como toda una mujer histérica y rabiosa. — ¡¿No pueden estar siquiera un minuto sin pelear? ¡Estoy cansada de ustedes dos y sus actitudes idiotas e infantiles!

Finalmente, tras esas celebres palabras, la pelea terminó aún cuando ni siquiera hubo empezado realmente.

Después de que Sakura logró calmarse, regresó a la sala común en busca de Shikamaru. Se despidió de Sai y los cuatro subieron al auto de Sasuke. El primero en bajarse fue Shikamaru, quien agradeció el transporte y poco después Sakura, quien les gritó un montón de dulces insultos y les amenazó en caso de que pensaran en volver a pelear en su ausencia.

Ella era toda una histérica. Quizás por su carácter su cabello era de ese extraño color.

De camino a casa de Naruto, Sasuke respiró en paz aún cuando el aire era el triple de denso que era cuando estaban todos. Y más por la incomodidad que por la preocupación, decidió hablar aún cuando sabía que era posible que recibiera un golpe en vez de palabras en respuesta.

— ¿Quién te ha hecho eso?

En respuesta, Naruto suspiró cansadamente para luego soltar una risita tonta. — ¿Por qué lo preguntas? ¿Piensas golpearle?

— Puede que lo haga.

Ante la ridícula respuesta, a su parecer, Naruto gruñó y centró su vista en el recorrido que la ventana le mostraba. — No creo que quieras golpear a una mujer aún cuando ella no dudaría en responderte los golpes.

**X**

— Pasajeros del vuelo 538 con destino a Egipto, por favor dirigirse a la puerta de abordaje numero 8.

Al escuchar el aviso por el altavoz, Itachi se levantó de la silla en donde había permanecido al menos dos horas en la sala de espera. Harumi hizo lo mismo y ambos tomaron su equipaje de mano para dirigirse a su destino. Él la ayudó con su pesado bolso y ella sonrió agradecida y sonrojada.

Sería un viaje largo, y no precisamente por la distancia a recorrer sino más bien por todo lo que rondaba de un lado a otro en su cabeza. Aún cuando su porte elegante y serio demostrara una aparente calma y serenidad, no significaba que no tuviese momentos de dudas o cualquier otro sentimiento catalogado como malo. Estaba decepcionado, muy decepcionado. Y el saber que aún mantenía la pequeña caja escondida desde siempre en el bolsillo de su pantalón aumentaba la amarga sensación.

La relación con Deidara podía ser como una eterna montaña rusa, con altas y muchas bajas. Él siempre supo que podría soportar ese remolino de agresividad y pasión que representaba el rubio, al menos hasta ahora cuando todo parecía complicarse más de lo debido. Pero nada de lo que pudiese pasar le harían cambiar de decisión.

Esa misma tarde, Deidara no le había dejado explicarle el simple hecho de que no le había respondido las llamadas y tampoco los mensajes porque en un ataque de ira, Sasuke había roto su móvil cuando Naruto se negaba a responderle. Además de ello, toda esa semana había estado ocupado buscando a un sustituto para su clase.

Irónico, muy irónico.

— Itachi-San, ¿se encuentra bien?

Él volteó a ver ese par de pequeños ojos violeta, encontrándose con la ternura que desde siempre Harumi le había inspirado. — Sí, vamos.

Además de ello, el hecho de que Deidara no hubiese hecho un escándalo en medio del pasillo como era costumbre ya, era una muy mala señal. Destacando el hecho de que se había comportado muy diferente a como era usualmente. Nada de gritos, nada de golpes y nada de insultos. Inclusive había tratado de manera casi agradable a Harumi cuando la encontró en su oficina.

Todo era un desastre, un terrible y rotundo desastre. Pero Itachi no deseaba pesar en ello, al menos no durante el viaje así que ambos formaron en la fila de la puerta de embarque y esperaron pacientes su turno. Pero justo en el momento cuando estaba a punto de entregar su boleto para la revisión, alguien jaló su brazo de manera poco agradable, alejándole de la fila mientras la aeromoza y el resto de los pasajeros le miraban de manera confusa.

Para su sorpresa, no era el equipo de seguridad del aeropuerto y mucho menos un conocido de años atrás.

Irónico, muy irónico.

— Escucha bien, Uchiha — y allí estaba la persona a la cual había extrañado tanto esa semana. — Más te vale no hacer ninguna locura en Egipto y mucho menos si tiene que ver con Harumi — con su carácter endemoniado y sus celos enfermizos. — O de lo contrario, yo mismo iré y te asesinaré y te sepultaré en la pirámide de alguna vieja y fea momia — con su agresividad interminable y sus amenazas nunca cumplidas. — ¿Entiendes, uhm?

Sí, ese era Deidara. Su pareja, la persona más agresiva y demente de todo el universo que había conocido por simple destino como le gustaba llamarle.

— Entendido — Itachi sólo pudo sonreír ligera y ladeadamente para luego acercarse lentamente, como en medio de un romántico trance hasta rozar los labios del rubio problemático quien no dudo en corresponder el beso sin delicadeza alguna pero con la pasión y la ira marcadas en cada uno de sus movimientos.

**XI**

De una u otra manera, ambos habían terminado frente a frente en medio del pasillo. Se habían vuelto a golpear y esta vez sin motivo alguno.

— Es mejor que te largues — Naruto fue el primero en rendirse, aún cuando mantenía fuerzas para continuar en la batalla de miradas pero prefirió buscar las llaves perdidas en algún bolsillo de su pantalón roto.

— Necesitamos hablar — Sasuke, por su parte, se negaba rotundamente a abandonar aquel viejo edificio sin haber siquiera hablado del verdadero asunto de la ira y rabia de ambos.

Naruto gruñó por no poder encontrar las llaves más que por el mismo comentario. Sabía a lo que Sasuke se refería, sabía lo que quería pero no pensaba dárselo. Finalmente sonrió victorioso cuando encontró el colorido llavero en uno de los bolsillos inferiores y no se tardó demasiado en abrir la puerta.

Sasuke tomó el silencio como una afirmativa pero justo cuando estuvo a punto de entrar al departamento después de Naruto, éste se atravesó en el camino y volteó a verle sonriente.

— ¿Fuiste a la reunión familiar con Karin?

— ¿Qué?

— ¡Que si fuiste a la reunión familiar con Karin, tebayo!

— Sí…

— Pues entonces no hay nada de qué hablar.

La sonrisa de Naruto se desvaneció en segundos y su expresión cambió a una de neutralidad completa. Y antes de que Sasuke pudiese siquiera abrir la boca para replicar, Naruto cerró la vieja y corroída puerta de madera tan fuerte que pensó que se derrumbaría de un momento a otro.

Paciente, esperó quince, veinte y hasta treinta minutos a que Naruto le abriese la puerta. Pero esto nunca sucedió y Sasuke, rendido ante los pies de la decepción, se marchó junto con su ahora aplacada ira.

Lo había arruinado…

* * *

><p>Yoshhhh!<p>

¿Qué tal? ¿quién ha podido llegar al final? xD

¿Malo, terrible, asqueroso?

hahahahahha xD realmente siento haberme tardado tanto! pero como muchas/os saben, me habia quedado sin internet y bla bla bla

realmente tenia el fic casi listo desde hacia un mes mas o menos xD solo que le faltaba un final digno hahhahaha

espero haberselo dado ._.U XD

tambien espero que todavia recuerden este fic! que se que es depresivo pero hay que variar en la escritura y en la lectura! hahahahaha

espero les haya gustado de verdad, ya saben que yo vivo de mi publico y ustedes son mi publico xD

dudas, quejas, sugerencias (Nada de insultos ni malos tratos por favor xD) seran bienvenidas como siempre :3

espero lo hayan disfrutado! :3

Reviews~? XD

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**


End file.
